It hurts to love you
by the pomegranate princess
Summary: When something terrible happens to Beast Boy, will Raven be able to save him? Will she tell him what she feels for him? Contains song from Story of the Year NOW COMPLETE
1. I'll spill my heart for you

*disclaimer- no, I do not own this song or the Teen Titans. RUB IT IN, WHY DON'T YOU!  
  
The Titans surrounded Ice. He stepped back against the brick wall of the bank he had just attempted to rob. Raven and Starfire hovered, prepared to use their powers, and Cyborg and Robin stood in ready stance, in case Ice tried to run. Beast Boy flew overhead in the shape of an eagle.   
  
`Hands above your head!" Barked Robin. Ice slowly lifted his hands.  
  
"You win. But before I give up... I think I'll take one of you down with me!" He lifted his palms higher. Huge shards of ice flew up into the air, before raining down on the Titans on the ground.   
  
"MOVE!" Cyborg yelled. Suddenly, there came a terrible shriek of an animal in pain. The Titans looked up.  
  
One piece of ice had found its target. The shard had caught Beast Boy directly in the chest. He fell out of the sky, changing from his bird form into his regular form. His body hit the ground with a sickening crack. "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, turning from the battle. The rest of the Titans turned as well. Ize began to chuckle. "Your poor friend. Got in the way of things."   
  
Raven felt a terrible anger welling up inside of her. "You bastard," she said quietly. She took a step towards Ice. "You hurt him," she said, her voice taking on an eerily calm tone. She took another step. "You will suffer!" she shrieked now, her emotions rapidly gaining control over her. Every light on the street began flickering rapidly.   
  
Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Ice backed up. The other Titans were caught between shock and horror. Raven's eyes began to glow. A burning black fire welled up around her. The power went out for a two mile radius. Suddenly, a black beam of light shot from the jewel on Raven's forehead. It hit Ice squarely in the chest. He had no time to scream, before he was completely desintegrated.   
  
Raven turned, the hatred completely gone from her eyes now. She walked slowly to where Beast Boy had fallen, as if in a dream. "Beast Boy, don't die on me. Don't do this," She whispered, taking his head into her lap.   
  
As years go by I race the clock with you  
  
But if you died right now You know that I'd die too I'd die too  
  
"Beast Boy! You've got to hang on! Please. Don't leave." Silver tears made their way slowly down Raven's face.   
  
You remind me of the times When I knew who I was (I was) But still the second hand will catch us Like it always does  
  
The other Titans stayed back. No one wanted to confront Raven in her grief. They watched silently, while Raven rocked Beast Boy gently.  
  
We'll make the same mistakes I'll take the fall for you I hope you need this now Cause I know I still do  
  
Raven's heart was being torn out. Beast Boy's eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. Blood ran from the deep gash in his chest.   
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you  
  
Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Starfire. "We will get him help. He will be fine." The confidence in Starfire's voice died as she saw Beast Boy's wound and the way his body was so limp in Raven's arms.   
  
Should I bite my tongue? Until blood soaks my shirt We'll never fall apart Tell me why this hurts so much My hands are at your throat And I think I hate you But still we'll say, 'remember when' Just like we always do Just like we always do  
  
Robin and Cyborg also came to stand beside her. "Rae, let him go. The ambulance is coming. The people at the hospital will take good care of him." Raven could here the lie in their voices.  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you  
  
"I never got to tell him. Never. I never will." Raven sobbed softly.   
  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!! Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
Raven looked up from Beast Boy, at the darkening sky. She shut her eyes. "Get back. All of you. Now."   
  
"Rae, what are you-"  
  
"Please, just do it." She turned to her friends, who saw the pain and anguish in her eyes. They moved back  
  
My hands are at your throat And I think I hate you We made the same mistakes Mistakes like friends do  
  
Raven laid Beast Boy's body down. She placed her hands to his chest. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."  
  
My hands are at your throat And I think I hate you We made the same mistakes Made the same mistakes  
  
The three remaining Titans looked at eachother. "Come on, Raven. You can't help him now." Cyborg said heavily. "Come away, Raven," said Starfire, biting her lip to keep her sobs to a controlable level.  
  
Until the day I die I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Raven paid no attention to them. She chanted over and over, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Suddenly, a black light enveloped the forms of Raven and Beast Boy. Robin, Stssarfire, and Cyborg sheilded their eyes, squinting through their fingers to attempt to see what was happening.  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you, for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) Until the day I die  
  
The black light vanished. Raven let out a cry, and fell forward. She saw the pavement as she fell. She saw Beast boy as she hit the ground. She saw darkness when she shut her eyes, and knew no more. 


	2. Complicated emotions

*Blushes* You guys are so wonderful. Thanks for reviewing my story so far. I was so nervous when I posted it!   
  
Raven's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring into big, green anxious eyes.   
  
"Oh glorious, our dear friend Raven has awakened!" Starfire squealed. Raven winced, and turned her head. Not her room, but a plain room with linoleum floors. A hospital room. She was laying on a simple bed with clean white sheets. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were huddled around her bed. Starfire put her arms around Raven and squeezed.  
  
"Oh Raven, we were so worried and we wished so much for you to be well and we are so glad you are healing!" Starfire said all this very fast, but Raven wasn't paying much attention, as her lungs were being crushed by Starfire's well meaning hug.  
  
"Um, Star, you might want to let Raven go. You can only go so long without breathing." Robin put his hand on Star's shoulder.   
  
"Well, our little lady is up. You had us going crazy, with that little stunt you pulled back there with Beast Boy," Cyborg grinned.  
  
Raven sat upright and struggled out of bed.   
  
"Beast Boy! Is he alright? Did he...did I...?" Her feet almost touched the floor before Cyborg lifted her back up onto the bed. She was freezing in her hospital gown, and she felt like her body weighed a ton, but she continued to struggle.  
  
"Don't worry Raven. You created a miracle back there. Beast Boy is just down the hall from you and ever since he has been awake he has been trying to get in here to see you. The nurses won't let him out of bed until he is completely better," Robin said, smiling at Raven.   
  
Suddenly, there came a loud crash, a scream, and an indignant squawk of a bird. Footsteps raced down the hallway, and Beast Boy tumbled in through the door, landing in a most undignified manner on the floor. He looked up and saw the rest of the Titans staring at him.   
  
"Ummm... yeah..." Beast Boy grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
Cyborg sighed. "Come on ya'll. It's damage control time."  
  
Robin shook his head, but he couldn't keep from grinning. "We'll hold off the nurses for a while."   
  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin slipped out the door and shut it behind them. Which left Raven, struggling to support herself in an upright position, staring at Beast Boy, who was still sprawled in a heap on the floor.  
  
Beast Boy pulled himself off the ground, and stared back at Raven. He was in his outfit, but he had his arm in a sling, and although it wasn't visible, a nasty gash across his chest.  
  
Everything Beast Boy had been planning to say vanished, and left him with a blank buzzing. They kept staring at each other, not knowing what to do, until Raven's arms finally gave out and she collapsed back onto her pillow. Beast Boy, suddenly mobilized by this action, rushed over to her. Then, still not knowing what to do, he looked away, feeling stupid.  
  
Raven felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and hated herself for it. She squashed her embarrasment back down, and looked away. She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Beast Boy began to pace across the room. Finally, he stopped by her bedside. Then he asked the question Raven had been dreading.  
  
"Why did you save me? I felt myself dying, and I felt you bring me back. You could have died, or worse, been killed," he said anxiously.  
  
Despite Beast Boy's worry, Raven let out a weak chuckle. Beast Boy suddenly realized what he had said, and gave a lopsided grin.   
  
"I'm fine now," she said, staring up at him.  
  
"I can see, but that doesn't answer my question," he pointed out. Raven sighed, and turned her face away. She didn't know why. No, she did know, but it was just so complicated...  
  
"I couldn't let a team mate die, when I could help," she said finally, knowing her reasons were far deeper.  
  
Beast Boy looked at her, searching for something in her expression. Raven could read the expresssion on his face; disappointment. But why?  
  
Beast Boy nodded, and gave her a faint smile. "Thanks." He walked quietly out of the room.  
  
Raven wanted desperately to believe she had said the right thing, but her thoughts kept drifting back to that saddened expression on Beast Boy's face.  
  
  
  
Beast Boy wandered out of Raven's room, to find Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire cleaning up the food that was spilled of the dinner cart when the poor nurse pushing it had been startled by Beast Boy, flying in the shape of a large emerald parrot, came flapping down the hallway.  
  
They looked up at him, amusement in their eyes. Beast Boy flopped down on a chair out in the hallway, feeling dejected. Starfire finished wiping up the rest of the utterly inedible macaroni and cheese, and placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"Do not be saddened, Beast Boy. Raven's feeling run deeper than she cares to show."  
  
Beast Boy sighed. Cyborg and Robin, who had just given up on ever getting the spahgetti stain off the perfectly white wall, joined them.   
  
"Yeah. Cheer up, B.B." Cyborg said, sitting down in the chair beside him. "She went totally beserk when you were, ya know-"  
  
"Dying?" Starfire finished helpfully.  
  
"Yeah. She went psycho on that Ice guy. Then she started freaking out over you. She cried," Cyborg said.  
  
"She did what?" Beast Boy asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"She cried. Over you. She said she never got to tell you something," Robin put in.  
  
"Woah. You guys have given me a whole lot to think about."  
  
"And you will do your thinking in your room until you are completely well!" A booming voice said behind him.  
  
Beast Boy jumped out of his chair, to see the head nurse standing behind him. She marched him back to his room, ignoring his protests. The three remaining Titans shook their heads.  
  
"He's got it bad," Cyborg grinned. Starfire looked confused. "I do not understand your saying. Beast Boy has something wrong with him?"  
  
"Nope. He has totally fallen for Raven," Robin said, attempting to explain to Starfire.  
  
She looked more confused. "Beast Boy has tripped for the sake of Raven?"  
  
Cyborg and Robin looked at eachother, groaned, and went to get a cup of tasteless hospital coffee with Starfire trailing after them. 


	3. Authors notedon't give up on me!

Wolfbat here. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, but I am going to ask for your help again; what should happen next in my story? Should I end it in the next chapter, or continue for a few more? Do you want Beast Boy to admit his feelings for Raven first or for Raven to show her affection first? You are such great reviewers! Thanks for all your wonderful comments and ideas, they will be greatly appreciated! 


	4. Nowhere to hide

*NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for not giving up on me, I had a severe case of writer's block. Sorry about that. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
  
Raven sat on the roof of Titan's Tower, looking over the water. The sunset had just faded, and stars were beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. It had been two days since she and Beast Boy had gotten out of the hospital, and she had been doing her best to avoid him. She didn't even know why. She sighed, and crossed her legs for medatation.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Why was Beast Boy so worried about her? He looked so...crushed when Raven told him that she couldn't let him die because he was a friend. What did he want from her? And, more importantly, why was she running from him?  
  
"NO! Bad! Must meditate!" Raven mumbled, attempting to regain focus. "Azarath, Metrion..." Beast Boy was right when he said she could have been killed, but at the time she hadn't even thought about it...  
  
"ARRRGH!" Raven yelled. The small lightbulb next to the door flickered wildly, then shattered. She sighed, and lay down on the concrete rooftop to stare at the stars. It was warm out, and a soft breeze shifted her cloak. Tonight it seemed pointless to meditate, because her mind kept shifting to other topics.   
  
She lay there for a while, resting peacefully. She told herself she just couldn't keep running from her problems, so she decided she would sort them out rationally.  
  
Why was she avoiding Beast Boy? She didn't know. Why did her thoughts keep drifting back to him? No idea. Why did she risk her life to save his?   
  
"This is getting me nowhere," she murmured.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Raven shrieked, leaping off the concrete. Everything electronical on the second, third, and fifth floor in the Tower went haywire. She whirled around, and standing behind her was the green shapechanger himself.  
  
"Hi," he said.   
  
"How did you get up here?" She snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"The stairs," Beast Boy said, sitting down quite calmly. Raven looked at him closely. He didn't seem to be trying to humiliate her, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
For five minutes, neither of them said anything. They sat there (Raven, not wanting to look annoyed, sat down too) watching the sky, until Beast Boy broke the silence.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Raven knew it was a stupid question. Of course she knew what he was thanking her for.  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
"You already thanked me," Raven said, almost snobbishly. She didn't mean it to sound that way, it just did.  
  
"You can never thank a person enough for saving your life," he said, not angry at all by her nasty tone of voice. Raven sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Raven sat there, waiting for Beast Boy to say something. So it came as a big surprise when he leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek.  
  
Raven's head spun wildly. Bright colors appeared before her eyes. Just as Cyborg had finished resetting all the clocks, everything that was electronic died.  
  
Raven jumped to her feet unsteadily. "I-I-I have to go now," she stammered, and fled down the stairs before she had even finished her sentence.  
  
She ran wildly, not caring that she couldn't see a thing in the darkness, she knew her way around the tower well enough. She hurtled into her room and threw herself on her bed, face down in the pillows. Every nerve in her body was tingling, and she really wanted it to stop. Or did she?  
  
She buried herself under her covers, as if she could hide from her feelings. She clutched her pillow. Did he just...? Was I just...?  
  
A thousand questions swirled inside Raven's head. She moaned. Stupid, stupid emotions! She wanted to just throw them all away.  
  
Raven touched a finger to her still burning face. It had just been for a second, but she felt as if the sensation would last forever. Angrily, she dragged herself out of bed and turned on the shower, not caring that she was, in fact, showering in the dark because the rest of the Team were still working on getting the power back on.   
  
She was so distracted that she stepped into the shower, then leaped back out because the water was freezing. She wrenched the knob to warm, and stepped in. She washed her hair and her body, but she couldn't scrub away the thoughts of Beast Boy. Still frustrated, she slid the shower door open and wrapped herself up in a fuzzy towel. She stepped out of her bathroom and rummaged in the dark for her black tank top and pajama bottoms, and dried her hair. She settled herself under the covers when a firm knock on her door forced her back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"It's Cyborg. You okay? The power went out and we fixed it but-"  
  
"I"M FINE!" she yelled. "GO AWAY!" Raven picked up a lamp and threw it at her door. It smashed, and she could hear footsteps leaving.   
  
It was going to be a long, sleepless night.  
  
Downstairs.........  
  
Cyborg tramped into the living room, where Robin was glued to the TV after being deprived of it for twenty minutes. Starfire was sprawled across the couch. When she saw Cyborg, she got to her feet.  
  
"How is Raven?"  
  
"Ummmm...." Cyborg paused.  
  
"I guess that means she definitely had something to do with the power going out, she isn't going to tell us, and when you asked if she was okay she threw something at the door to make you leave?" Robin asked, finally looking up from his show.  
  
"Uh huh." Cyborg sat down on a cushy chair.   
  
"Has anyone seen our friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"No. He's probably playing a game in his room, now that the power is back on," Robin replied.  
  
"Probably," Starfire nodded her head.   
  
Back on the rooftop.......  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. He hadn't wanted to scare Raven off, but she was so touchy about her emotions. Everytime he got close, she would run off. After two days of Raven avoiding him he had finally caught up to her, but she still ran away. He sighed and looked up. He didn't know love was this complicated, but it was probably even more complicated for Raven. Did she even like him? If she hadn't liked him, she would have probably beaten him to a bloody pulp in a matter of two seconds, but she didn't.   
  
Beast Boy sighed again. It was probably time for him to go back downstairs, watch TV, and mingle with Robin, Star, and Cyborg, but he really didn't feel like it. Quietly, he slipped down the stairs and into his room. He had that strange feeling that it was going to be a long, sleepless night. 


	5. Girl talk

Hi guys! 50 reviews! I feel so honored! Sorry about the slow updating (damn end of year projects) but I'm back! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Raven opened her eyes, and looked at her alarm clock. Saturday, 10:00 am. She shut her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but it was hopeless. She kept rolling over, and tossing and turning before she finally got up to get dressed. As she was fastening her cloak, she wondered what sort of strange tofu concoction Beast Boy was making for breakfast-  
  
Beast Boy! She couldn't go downstairs...how could she face him after last night? What if he had told everyone else and they were all laughing at her? Did the other Titans know it was her emotions that caused the power outages? She paced her floor, frowning slightly. If she did go down, Beast Boy might be there and laugh at her. But if she stayed up here, it would prove she was a coward. She worried for a bit longer, before deciding to go downstairs. She could pretend as if last night hadn't even happened.   
  
She walked quickly and swiftly down the hallway. She could eat breakfast fast, maybe even take it to her room, and spend the rest of the day somewhere quiet mediating. She held her breath as she came to the kitchen door, and stepped through.  
  
To her surprise, Beast Boy wasn't there. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were sitting down eating breakfast. She let out a sigh of relief. She walked to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal, pouring it into a bowl. She sloshed some milk in it and sat down next to Starfire. Nobody said anything. Raven felt their eyes on her as she crunched on her cereal. Finally, Cyborg spoke.   
  
"Hey Raven, you wouldn't happen to know why the power went out, would you?"  
  
Raven stared at them suspiciously. Did they know?  
  
She tilted her head down and stared at her bowl as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said airily.   
  
So, Beast Boy hadn't told them, which means he wasn't playing a joke on her. But somehow, the possibility that Beast Boy was serious was even more frightening.   
  
Robin shrugged. "Okay."  
  
They went back to eating breakfast, Cyborg and Robin chatting congenially about the latest video game they were attempting to beat.   
  
"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Raven asked, hoping she sounded casual.  
  
"Nah. It's kinda weird he would miss breakfast, though," Cyborg said around a mouthful of bacon.   
  
"Oh," said Raven dully, staring down at the table. She got up and put her empty bowl in the sink.  
  
She left the kitchen, wondering about Beast Boy. Why hadn't he shown up for breakfast? Was he sick? Did something happen to him? Was-  
  
Raven felt a hand grab her arm. She whirled around to see Starfire, looking at her, concerned.  
  
"Dear friend Raven, you have not been acting yourself lately, since you saved Beast Boy's life. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Raven muttered, and continued to walk away. Or at least she tried to, but Starfire was undaunted.  
  
"Perhaps we should have a 'girl talk'?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"Let's not and say we did," Raven murmured, regretting it as soon as she said it. Starfire looked upset, and turned away.  
  
What the heck, Raven thought. I'll humor her. It can't hurt, right?  
  
"Hey, Starfire," Raven called.  
  
Starfire sniffled. "Yes, Raven?"  
  
"If you really feel like talking, we will talk," Raven sighed. Starfire's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"Oh, good! Now we can coverse in a way that only two female friends can! How exciting!" Starfire squealed. She tugged Raven down the hallway. "My room's closest. We can talk there," Starfire smiled happily.  
  
Raven, now regretting her decision to cheer Star up, allowed herself to be dragged to Starfire's room. Starfire shut the door, and sat down on her bed, motioning for Raven to sit down with her.  
  
Raven sat, putting her head in her hands. Starfire looked at her.  
  
"You are not feeling well?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Raven mumbled.  
  
Starfire studied her for a second. "No, Raven, you are not fine. You are deeply upset about something. Do you wish to share?"  
  
"Not really," said Raven, not looking at her.  
  
"It's about Beast Boy, isn't it?" Starfire asked.  
  
Raven leaped up from the bed. "No," she said, but the flower vase on Star's bedside table exploded. Raven began pacing, caught up in her own thoughts. Starfire got up and laid her hand on Raven's shoulder.   
  
"You like him, don't you," Starfire said.  
  
Raven turned to face her. She stared at Starfire, then fell back on the fluffy bed with an expression of defeat. She rolled over and hid her face in a pillow.  
  
"How did you know?" Raven asked, her voice slightly muffled.  
  
"Because I can tell. On my planet, when you were in love it was to be celebrated. Why are you unhappy?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to like Beast Boy!" Raven moaned.  
  
"Why not? You love him, and that should be enough." Starfire said practically.  
  
"It's not that simple," said Raven, sitting up. "My emotions...if I do like him...I don't want to hurt him."  
  
You have loved him for some time?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.  
  
"Well, it seems that Beast Boy is unharmed. Maybe love is not just an emotion. Maybe it is something bigger, something you can't control. Perhaps it is not connected with your powers," said Starfire.  
  
Raven looked at her, surprised and shocked. It did make sense. When Beast Boy kissed her, she was surprised and afraid. Could that have made the power go out, and not her feelings for him?  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Thanks," Raven said sincerely.  
  
Starfire hugged Raven, but Raven didn't mind. She was too happy to care.   
  
"You are most welcome, Raven. I am glad we had this talk," Starfire smiled.  
  
"Me too."   
  
Raven left Starfire's room, caught in a whirlwind of thoughts. How would she ever admit to Beast Boy that she liked him? Would he make fun of her? How did Starfire get so smart? Could she really love him without destroying something?  
  
Raven was so caught up in her thoughts that when she rounded the corner she had bumped into somebody. She tripped, and strong arms caught her. She found herself looking straight up into Beast Boy's eyes.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
How did you like that chapter? Let me know! 


	6. Men of few words

Hi! Yes, new chapter! This is what was going on with BB while Raven was hanging out in Star's room.   
  
The annoying buzz of the alarm clock woke Beast Boy. It was 11:34. Why on earth did he set his alarm clock to go off at 11:34? How random. Well, he hadn't really been thinking, since last night had him...a little confused. Women were a mystery, and Raven was the epitome of mystery.   
  
He got up and dressed, and went down for a late breakfast. Or an early lunch. Beast Boy wasn't really feeling all that hungry though. He grabbed a banana and munched on it thoughtfully, leaning back asgainst the kitchen counter.  
  
Raven...she was emotionally challenged, unpredictable, and moody. But he liked that. She didn't try to be someone she wasn't. She was different from anyone he had ever met before.   
  
He finished his banana and threw the peel in the trash. He walked into the "room of recreation" as Starfire called it. Cyborg was currently beating Robin in a racing game.  
  
"HAHAHA! That's the third time I've lapped you!" gloated Cyborg, as the screen showed Cyborg's car racing by Robin's, who was crashed into a wall.  
  
Robin scowled as Cyborg finished the race in first place. Beast Boy, who had been watching all of this from the doorway, came into the room and fell into a chair. Robin and Cyborg turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey man, you missed breakfast." Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, Beast Boy. Is something wrong?" Robin asked.  
  
Beast Boy studied the ceiling. "No."  
  
"Aw, come on, you've definitely got something eating you. What's up?" Cyborg questioned. Beast Boy didn't answer.   
  
"You know you wanna tell us!" Robin coaxed. Beast Boy rolled over and stuffed his face in the cushions.  
  
"Tell us, or I'll throw away all of your tofu and replace it with steak!" Cyborg grinned in a most diabolical way.  
  
"NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Beast Boy leaped off the chair.  
  
"Then what's the matter?" Cyborg asked.  
  
A slight pink flush appeared on Beast Boy's face. "Ummmm...It's about Raven."  
  
Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances. "Yeah?"  
  
"And...IthinkIlikeherandIthinkshesmadatmebecauseIkissedher-"  
  
"Whoa. Slow down!" Robin said.  
  
"Wait, I think I got it. Beast Boy likes Raven, and he kissed her last night, which is why the power went out, and thats why she was moody last night and this morning!" Cyborg said triumphantly. "Go Beast Boy! Fallin' for the antisocial mystery girl! Revealin' feelings! Yeah-"  
  
"Shut up. Now." Beast Boy grimaced.   
  
"Congratulations, my friend, you are on your way to being in a serious relationship! If you have any problems, let me know, cause I'm the man to talk to when it comes to the ladies!" Robin smoothed back his hair.  
  
"Shut up, Robin, you haven't gotten anywhere with Starfire. I mean, have you even made out with her yet?" Cyborg queried.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled, his face going a strange and unpleasant shade of pink.  
  
"Look, guys, Raven is different." Beast Boy tried to explain.  
  
"Gee, when did you figure that out?" Robin rolled his eyes.  
  
Beast Boy ignored him. "She's special, but I can't seem to get close to her. She always pushes me away."  
  
"Man, that might be a good thing. Raven looks like she's the type to keep the chains and whips in her closet." Cyborg said, shuddering.  
  
"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled. "Look, I know you guys don't understand, but I really think I'm in love with her." He put his head in his hands.  
  
"Look, stop messing around. Just tell her that you like her," Robin said.  
  
"Oh, like you totally told Starfire that you like her," Cyborg replied.  
  
"Hey, Robin, you might be right. I just don't know what I'll do if she doesn't like me back..."  
  
They sat there in silence for about as long as three teenage boys can, which is approximately 4.28 seconds, before Cyborg broke the silence.  
  
"Well, on a lighter note, I just beat Robin for the 26th time in a row," he said cheerfully.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"You only beat me 23 times!" Robin yelled.   
  
"Thanks for the help," Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"No problem!" The other two yelled in unison, before going back to arguing.  
  
Beast Boy walked down the hall, thinking. Robin had made a good point (probably the only rational thought during the entire conversation) about just telling her. But he wasn't all that good at explaining feelings. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when he rounded the corner, he tripped over someone, who landed in his arms. Raven looked up at him, and her beautiful eyes met his.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
yeah, kinda a short chapter, but its interesting. I was in a really strange mood when I wrote this (yeah, pina coladas and artichoke will do that to ya) so don't blame me. Blame the weird food I ate. 


	7. Up on the roof

Yea! Update! Yes, I think this chapter is one of my better works, so I will not bore you with Authors notes and let you get on to reading the story.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other for a few seconds, before Raven shrugged him off.  
  
"You okay?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah." All the bravery Raven had felt about telling Beast Boy her feelings vanished, leaving her at a complete lost for words. What she didn't know was that the same thing was happening to Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh great. What perfect time to run into Raven. Fate is cruel!" Beast Boy thought. His pulse increased. Could Raven sense it?   
  
I've got to get this over with, Raven thought. Her heart clenched. She grabbed Beast Boy by the hand.   
  
"Come here. I need to talk to you."  
  
She fairly dragged him up to the rooftop, where she gave a furtive glance around to make sure no one else was in the vicinity. The air was warm, though the sun was slowly fading. She turned, letting go of Beast Boy's hand. He was looking at her strangely. Damn, damn, damn.... she thought. What was she going to say to him?   
  
"What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"Uh huh?" Beast Boy tilted his head. He was so cute looking at her like that, it made her want to scream.  
  
"The thing is...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Raven sighed and threw up her hands. "I give up!" she announced. She walked very fast, attempting to get away from Beast Boy. She ran down the stairs, into her room, locked the door, and stayed there for the rest of her life. Well, that was her original plan, anyway. Raven had almost made it across the roof to the door when Beast Boy grabbed her.   
  
"Wait!" he said.  
  
Startled, she tripped and fell into Beast Boy and they went down. Raven found herself in the awkward position of being on top of Beast Boy's chest. Raven felt her heart beating wildly, and knew that in their current position, Beast Boy could feel it too. She also knew a blush was forming across her cheeks. Mortified, she attempted to push herself off of Beast Boy.  
  
His arm encircled his waist, preventing her from doing so.  
  
"W-What the hell are you doing?" Raven struggled. He gave her a lazy grin, and held her chin so she looked straight at him.  
  
"What I've always wanted to do," he whispered, before he raised his head to kiss her.   
  
Raven's world exploded. She gave up all hope of running away. Raven surrendered, and let the fiery joy of true, actual, only-happens-in fairytale love submerge her in pleasure.   
  
Raven never wanted that kiss to end. Neither did Beast Boy, but eventually, they both needed oxygen and they broke apart. Reality finally hit them both. Raven moved slightly, not to get up, but so that she could snuggle into him. More comfortably. He purred luxuriously, making her laugh. She traced his collarbone lightly, before leaning into him for another kiss.  
  
"Hi, guys! Thought we might play a little night volleyba- What the hell is going on?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg appeared in the doorway that lead to the roof. Beast Boy and Raven looked up, their expressions resembling those of children who have been caught opening presents before their birthday.   
  
"Um..." They looked at each other, before Raven broke the silence.  
  
"Do you mind?" She snapped, before sending them all flying back down the stairs with a streak of black light. They landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.  
  
"Come back later!" She yelled at them, before sealing the door downstairs firmly shut with her power, so there would be no more interruptions.  
  
Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire untangled their various limbs from each other and brushed themselves off.  
  
"I guess we won't be playing night volleyball after all," said Cyborg wistfully, glancing up at the now sealed door.   
  
Meanwhile, Robin was looking at Starfire in a new light, as if she were a goddess. Starfire sidled up to Robin. "You know...there are plenty of other rooms in this tower that are unoccupied," she smiled.  
  
Robin nodded dumbly, and let Starfire lead him out of the room. Cyborg watched them go. "Now would be a good time to wax my car," he thought, and walked off.  
  
Back on the roof, Beast Boy chuckled. "You know, with the combined efforts of Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, they could eventually get through that door," he commented.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to see them try," Raven said, her eyes glinting. "Now, where were we...?"  
  
"I think we were... oomph!" Beast Boy was abruptly cut off when Raven jumped on him and stopped his talking by kissing him thoroughly. The night was theirs, and they intended to use it to the fullest.  
  
Thanks to all you wonderful, fantastic reviewers. All my inspiration is attributed to your helpful comments. Last chapter...sniff...I had so much fun writing this... maybe I'll write another! What do you think? 


End file.
